This invention relates to a playing or sporting vehicle with a prime mover to be run by means of a driving force of a prime mover such as an engine. The vehicle is in the form of, for example, a skate-board, in which a human may ride on the board forming a vehicle body in a mode wherein he sits thereon while his legs are stretched and in which the body weight may be one-sided to either the left or right to thereby change the travelling direction. The invention provides a playing vehicle with which the driver can freely use the influence of inclination of weight, and can enjoy a feeling of speed obtained from travelling as if in a go-cart or a pocket bike moving along the ground with his eyes positioned at a low level, and the vehicle operates well moving straight ahead.
A playing vehicle in accordance with a first embodiment, which achieves the objects as noted above, comprises a vehicle body composed of a board of a size enabling a human to sit while his legs are stretched, the vehicle body being provided with wheels at the front and rear and at the left and right thereof, ideally wheels in the form of rollers. Bearings for supporting front and rear axles are pivoted to the body by means of king pins in a manner that they may be oscillated laterally of the body. Resilient members such as rubber or spring members are interposed between the body and the bearings. The prime mover is mounted on one of the front and rear bearings in stabilized fashion to transmit the driving force to the wheels on such bearing. The present invention is further featurized in that the above-described king pins are obliquely disposed so that a horizontal phantom line depicted in a longitudinal direction of the body forms the base of a triangle, and both legs of the triangle are in coincidence with inclined phantom lines along the king pins.
Next, a playing vehicle in accordance with a second embodiment is constructed such that a vehicle body is formed from a board of a size enabling a human to sit thereon while his legs are stretched. Wheels such as rollers are respectively provided at the front and rear and at the left and right of the body. A driving force of the prime mover is transmitted to the front wheels or to the rear wheels. Front and rear axles are supported with their left and right portions capable of oscillation up and down and oscillation also in a longitudinal direction, and the axles are forcibly oscillated in a longitudinal direction as the left and right portions of the body oscillate up and down. The playing vehicle in the second embodiment is further constructed such that the axles are prevented from being oscillated in a longitudinal direction as long as the body is maintained in a horizontal condition.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following detailed description of preferred embodiments as applied illustratively to a playing vehicle, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.